¿Puedo?
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Sirius y Remus despiertan en la misma cama, rodeados de una paz tan inmensa que todo parece irreal. Situado en una mañana perfecta, en algún lugar perdido, a finales de la primavera de 1994.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio. ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, presiona el botón atrás, y todos amigos. ;)

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

**¿Puedo...?**

- ¿Puedo tocarte?...

La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales a la pequeña habitación inundando todo de una luz nueva y clara. Y la luz caía sobre ellos, que recostados frente a frente en la cama, recibían el día envueltos en esa atmósfera apacible, de mañana de primavera y mantas tibias, de tiempo que pasa lento, tan lento que a veces se detiene, para poder apreciar la felicidad, creciendo entre la luz y las mantas, anidando en un lugar del pecho destinado para eso. Sirius lo siente, lo percibe físicamente: cómo se llena ese espacio que ha estado vacío tanto tiempo .

Y la pregunta, formulada en un susurro, queda suspendida en el aire perturbando las partículas de polvo que atraviesan un rayo de sol.

Remus alza las cejas sin abrir los ojos, despierto hace unos minutos, le parece increíble que Sirius pregunte algo así. El Sirius de su memoria no se detendría a preguntar. Bueno, tampoco usaría un susurro, pero hay cosas que cambian. Sonríe sin darse cuenta. Incluso estos pequeños cambios en Sirius le gustan. Le gusta todo. Lo nuevo y lo viejo. Igual que antes. Más que antes.

Busca una segunda intención en la pregunta antes de responder, algo travieso, un poco de lujuria. Pero no lo encuentra. De todas maneras y sin dejar de sonreír Remus responde de la única forma posible - Sí... - con los ojos cerrados espera que Sirius "ataque" ...y espera un poco más.

Como nada sucede, Remus decide abrir los ojos. Se encuentra a Sirius, delgado, consumido y algo viejo, cara a cara frente a él, más pálido que de costumbre, lleno de luz blanca, con una mirada de ojos líquidos y gesto interrogante. "Hermoso" piensa.

Y Sirius no se mueve - ¿Seguro? - pregunta en cambio, en el mismo tono de la pregunta anterior, causando el mismo efecto: La pregunta flota y se queda, delgada y cursiva, en el aire de la habitación.

Remus pestañea y copia el gesto de duda de las cejas de Sirius - Claro...

Sirius desenreda una mano de entre las sábanas y la extiende en dirección a Remus. Pero queda medio camino - Vas a irte – Esta vez no es una pregunta, la frase es expresada como un hecho. Sirius sabe que Remus se irá.

- No... - Había esperado años estar así, estar con él. Y a pesar de los escasos centímetros que los separaban, Remus sentía que la distancia que tenían en ese momento era demasiada. No se alejaría otra vez. Nada los separaría de nuevo.

- Promételo – Lo urgió Sirius en el mismo susurro privado que había usado para todo el intercambio.

- Te lo prometo – le aseguró Remus, sin entender el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

- Pero esta vez de verdad, siempre lo prometes y es mentira... siempre te vas – le dijo con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz.

Remus guardó silencio, no recordaba, en todos los años que conocía a Sirius, que éste le preguntara si se quedaría, eso es algo que Sirius daba por hecho. Menos aún que le hiciera prometer algo así, no era necesario. El cuadro se volvía imposible cuando Sirius le recordaba que había roto esa promesa, no una, sino varias veces. Él no rompería una promesa como aquella. Aún así le contestó con sinceridad – Lo prometo Sirius, no voy a ningún lado.

Sirius pareció convencerse y continuó acercando su mano al rostro de Remus, lento y aún con algo de dudas, hasta que sus blancos dedos de nudillos rotos y yemas ásperas, rozaron apenas su mejilla.

Los ojos de Remus siguieron el movimiento, sintiendo en ese contacto algo paradójico, una parte que buscaba unirse a él y otra que trataba de rodearlo, como acariciar el agua e intentar no crear ondas. Y en cuanto el vaho de su respiración entibió la palma de la mano de Sirius, éste la retiró en un gesto brusco. Se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en un codo para sostenerse.

Remus se sobresaltó y algo en él pareció desarmarse. Vio a Sirius pestañeando un par de veces, mirando alrededor aterrado y expectante. Remus, por imitación, se quedó quieto y en silencio, esperando. Unos segundos después, sin poder contenerse, llamó su atención -¿Sirius...? - preguntó pidiendo una explicación.

- Sigues aquí... - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Y lo que se había destrozado en Remus segundos atrás se rearmó. Sirius lo miraba. Lo miraba como siempre, directo y evidente, del modo en que sólo él lo miraba.

- Si... - respondió Remus siendo obvio.

- Sigues aquí... - repitió, extendiendo la mano nuevamente para, esta vez, acariciar el rostro de Remus. Sirius sostuvo su mandíbula y movió su pulgar en ciclo suave y cariñoso. Sonrió confundido y tomó aire para ahogar un sollozo, río en vez de eso, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran. - Rem... Remmy – lo nombró mientras se acercaba, sin dejar de mirarlo – Mi moony... Hasta que por fin me volví loco, ya no te vas... no te vas – le dijo sonriendo. Feliz. Con esa felicidad reluciente que solía inundarlo con 13 o 14 años. Irradiando.

- ¡No!... no Sirius – Lo detuvo Remus intentando aclarar las cosas. Se incorporó un poco para poder hablar con él.

- Pero estas aquí, estas conmigo... - le explicó asintiendo entusiasmado, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos, estaban juntos y todo se sentía tan bien. No había otra explicación. No importaba si había otra.

Remus se rindió sonriendo ante su entusiasmo, ante su alegría. Ya ordenaría todo más tarde. - Estoy aquí y estoy contigo – confirmó, y puso una mano en su pecho para demostrarlo.

Guardaron silencio un momento.

- ¡Hola! - le dijo Sirius de pronto,sonriendo encantado. Ya no se veía pálido ni consumido.

- Hola - contestó Remus con la voz perdida, mientras utilizaba sus dedos para atajar una lágrima que caía por el rostro de Sirius. Importándole poco sus propias lágrimas.

Y Sirius lo abrazó.

Lo abrazó con toda esa energía chispeante y sacando reservas de felicidad escondidas por años. Torpe por la falta de práctica. Urgente y entregado por el exceso de emociones. Y rió al aire ...y contra su oreja ...y entre su cabello …y dentro de su boca. Cayeron de vuelta a la almohada y Sirius, sin soltarlo, besó todo lo de Remus que tuvo a su alcance - No sabes cuanto... No sabes cuanto... - repetía Sirius entre un beso y otro, utilizando nuevamente un susurro para explicarse - No sabes cuanto... Rem

- Lo sé Sirius, lo sé...

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

**Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.**

(Disculpen los errores, no tengo beta)


End file.
